The End
by Gluttonous Meirene
Summary: Yondaime's last thoughts towards the end. Gen-fic. One-shot. Written way before it was revealed that the Fourth is Naruto's biological father.


Title: **The End**

Word Count: **745 **

A/N: I really don't know what possessed me to write this. Must be the drabble bug.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and yadda yadda.

This is it.

He knew it was the end.

He was covered head to foot with blood.

His and their's.

He just summoned Gamabunta and asked for his aid one last time.

His once golden glory was now caked with the dried crimson liquid and his dull eyes were staring blankly into the space in front of him.

Where a certain huge demon fox was swiping ninjas with its mere nine tails with a predatory grin on its face. Eating them in one swoop in its mouth with no remorse.

Everlasting screams filled the air. Sounds of torture, pain and suffering.

He had to end it somehow. Even by offering his soul to the Death God and thus ending his life.

He had to save their lives. He had to. He is their leader. Someone who was sworn to protect his village until his end.

He had always known that when he was accepting the title. Somehow he noted the irony in his title. Yondaime. Four. Death. Was it meant to be that he was supposed to die sooner or later?

But titles are merely titles. Who knew this will happen? Who would dare? Right, he figured that he will be the youngest of the Hokages and also the Hokage that will die the youngest. Probably it's fate.

He shifted his right foot so it will be slightly be in front of the other. More thoughts and uncertain questions filled his mind.

What will happen after this? What will become of me? Will I be able to save those who are left? Will Konoha recover after this?

Will he be accepted and treated as a hero?

He removed his gaze from the horrifying scene and sneaked a last glance at the newborn in his arms. The baby boy radiated a scene of peace and pureness enough to calm him down.

He reluctantly removed his gaze from his only source of comfort.

He had to do this. Sooner or later…

He placed a resolved and firm look in his face. Now one can only see the stony and serious guise in his face. The one that betrays the feeling of nervousness and fear in his heart.

He engaged eye contact with the tailed beast and performed the necessary seals for Shikifuujin.

He saw the Death God appear behind him with a glance at the back. The Death God was grinning madly as it took hold of his soul.

It has begun…

The Death God's hand went through the infant's stomach, though the child seemed to have not noticed it or he was simply too quiet. He shook his head. This is not normal. Newborns should be loud.

He did some more seals and a wave of light flashed upon them as he sealed the monster in the infant. He felt himself weakening. He had no more time.

Quickly, the bit his thumb and began drawing the five-part seal in the infant's stomach. When he was finished, the seal instantly turned black. He examined the seal one last time to check if it was done properly and would not go faulty on them later on..

It is done. Grinning with the last of his strength, he spoke one last time, staring at the now wailing baby. "Uzumaki Naruto…" He paused, looking back as the Death God began absorbing his soul. "Please forgive me for giving this burden to you… I know you will be strong to handle all what life has in store for you."

"Today, you are now Konoha's hero. You will protect Konoha everyday as the vessel of Kyuubi. Please, hold him back for me. Today I will bestow upon you the will of fire, and the power to protect Konoha. Use it well…" His sight was now darkening. He was near his end.

Memories flashed before him. Darkness was consuming him.

The last thing he saw was the Sandaime kneeling on the side of him. He was saying his last respect to him but he couldn't hear the words and all he what he could do instead was to stare at the old man. Eventually, his eyes grew too heavy and he closed them, unable to resist the lull of death.

He heard sounds of mourning and cries. But amidst all the voices and sounds he could hear a wailing of a child and then all was gone.

And there was only darkness and silence.

A/N: I am too lazy to write anything more.

EDITED AT 10/25/09: Those were the days. Sigh. But hah! I spotted a lot of typos and tried to revised them. But yeah, fail. This fic makes me weep a little (I'm not sure yet why). ;_____; To the people who reviewed, thank you so much! I don't remember if I replied to you but going back, your comments made me smile.


End file.
